In some systems, a track signal is provided to detect the presence of a railway vehicle and to transmit information to a railway vehicle. The track signal is transmitted by the rails of the railway track to the railway vehicle. However, in some cases a leakage occurs and the signal is transmitted to rails of another track. Thus, the information may be transmitted to another railway vehicle, which was not intended to receive this information. Systems have been provided to detect such a failure by measuring whether all current transmitted by a track circuit transmitter remains in the track circuit. For example, if the current is substantially reduced, the system detects that a leakage has occurred.
Object of the invention is to provide an improved method and system to detect a fault when transmitting a track signal.